The Birthday Note
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: Happened sometime in my Purifiers saga. Amma writes a letter to her parents in Orre, and she receives letters from her parents AND Stan. She even got an adorable bonsai plant from Stan. Heehee. Dedicated to my otousan for today is his bday and Earth Day!


The Birthday Note

Author's Note: This took place sometime in **Life in Orre, Past or Present**. Basically, this oneshot is dedicated to my father, whose birthday is today. Amma, in this oneshot, is writing a letter to her father, telling him about how much she missed him and how much she wanted to celebrate his birthday together as a family. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Amma, and her family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Under the dim light, Amma was scribbling mindlessly on a piece of paper on her study table. She was scribbling a random picture of Stan, and the drawing seemed pretty ugly even for her so she crumbled up the paper and threw it into the bin. Sighing away, Amma wandered around her mansion before she decided to get ready for bed. It was until…

"Special delivery for Miss Amma!" a voice called from the door.

Amma rushed downstairs. "Coming!" She put on her slippers and unlocked the door, revealing a post-ham. "Yes, what is it?"

"This package is for you, from a Stan Tiger, I presume?" the post-ham asked, handing the package to Amma.

"Oh, so it's Stan!" Amma took the package from the post-ham. "Thank you for delivering this!"

"It's my duty, Miss Amma," the post-ham then left the doorstep, and rode his bicycle home. Amma closed the door and locked it. She held the package tightly, walking back up the stairs. She entered her room where her Skitty was sleeping and sat down on her bed. She unwrapped the package, and revealed a potted bonsai plant, and a letter addressed to her.

"Oh, so what is this?" Amma asked to apparently no one. She placed the potted bonsai plant on her study table, and sat back down on her bed. She unfolded the letter and began to read it, "'_Dear Amma, it's been a long time since I last saw you. I wonder if you have been well recently. I know I am irresponsible, not being able to write to you before. But that's because I came down with an illness. Don't worry, I'm alright now. In fact, I've been getting better at handling my powers. I haven't started my adventure yet, and it's been real tough since the Ham-Hams reached here in Orre. Are you feeling lonely there? I'm still looking for your Delcatty, but I haven't found any clues yet. I'll definitely find her for you, Amma. Please tell your Spinda and Skitty that their family reunion will be approaching soon, as I will find Delcatty for you and for them. From, Stan, P.S. That bonsai plant is to tell you that today is Earth Day. Please take good care of it!_"'

Amma giggled towards the end of the letter. She kneeled down and patted her Skitty's delicate fur, but the Skitty was still sleeping so soundly. Amma giggled once more, and glanced at the bonsai plant. '_Earth Day… Oh, yes! April 22__nd__! Of course!_' Amma hopped from her bed and placed the letter Stan sent to her on her study table. She took out a calendar and pointed at April 22nd. It was marked with a red marker.

"Oh, shoot! How can I forget! It's Earth Day plus Dad's birthday today!" Amma exclaimed, half amazed that her Skitty could sleep through her shouting. "Dad must be worried about me not writing back to him! I have to write him a letter now lest he thinks that I forgot his birthday!" Amma tripped over her foot as she ran, and she got up clumsily. She reached for a piece of paper and started to write the letter to her father. The time read '9:00 pm' when she began writing, and she stopped at 11:30 pm. She folded the letter and put it into an envelope. Sticking the envelope with a stamp, Amma wrote the Orre address on the envelope and rushed out of her house.

"Where in the name of crap is the post box when I need it?!" Amma cursed, attracting some attention from hamsters that were still awake and walking down the pavement. She ignored all of the directions directed by the awake hamsters and continued on her search for the 'missing' post box. "Ah, there it is!" Amma slotted in the letter in the 'Forbidden Lands' slot of the post box and ran back home.

By the time Amma reached home, she noticed another post-ham outside on her doorstep, seeming to be waiting for her arrival. Amma approached the post-ham and he stood up immediately upon realization that Amma had reached home. "Letter for Miss Amma!"

"Again?" Amma received the letter from the post-ham's paws and thanked him as soon as he began to leave. She opened it without further hesitation and read it aloud, "'_My dear Amma, how are you getting on? Your father and I have been alright here in Orre. I apologise for the late reply. It's just that your father and I have been very busy with our work here in Orre. We are in the pink of health so you shouldn't worry much. As you know, April 22__nd__ is your father's birthday, so I hope you have not forgotten about it. Oh yes, from one of your previous letters you sent us, I've noticed that you kept on mentioning about a boy named Stan Tiger, yes? Well, I think I've seen him wandering around in Agate Village before. He was playing with his Pokémon, especially his Eeveelutions. Maybe I should say hello to him when he comes over again. I'll tell you all about it in my next letter. From your mother, Kaoi_"'

That night, Amma brought the letter close to her and slept with it. She didn't even crumple the paper in her sleep.

**Agate Village…**

"Konban-kun, come! Your daughter has sent you a letter!" Kaoi shouted. Her husband came down from the stairs quickly.

"Really? Where?"

"Right here, Konban-kun. Amma has written a letter specially for you."

Konban accepted the letter from his wife's paws and read the letter silently. After he finished, he smiled and hugged the letter. When Kaoi asked for the reason why he was so happy other than the fact that they had received another letter from their daughter, Konban just responded with another smile and let Kaoi read the letter. As Kaoi read the letter, she, too, smiled. She took the letter and folded it back.

"We have to treasure this one more than the rest."

The letter had read:

_Dear Otou-san and Okaa-san,_

_Amma here. It's so nice to hear that you are doing well. I wrote this letter in a hurry in case it reaches you by tomorrow. I hope not! I don't want Otou-san to think that I've forgotten about his birthday! Anyway, things have been quite lonely here but I'm getting along just fine. Stan wrote a letter to me as well. He said that he had fallen seriously ill, but he has recovered now, so he assured me not to worry about him. If you spot him causing trouble, correct him for me! (smiley face)_

_It's Earth Day and Otou-san's birthday, isn't it? I really wish I can be with you and celebrate it, but I can't. I have to consider about Spinda and Skitty. Skitty's mother still hasn't returned home, and Stan informed me that he'll find her, but it's been months now, and I can't help but worry about Delcatty. Oh, wait, I'm getting off-track._

_Otou-san, happy birthday ne! I've drawn you a family picture of us three together. It looks slightly messy, but I did it because I was in a hurry. I've also decided to send you and Okaa-san some kawaii pictures of me and Stan playing with our Pokémon. They will help you in finding the troublemaker! (wink wink)_

_From your daughter, Amma_

_P.S. I'll be sending over a plant soon to commemorate Earth Day, and it will serve as Otou-san's birthday present as well._

_P.S.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OTOU-SAN!!!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Short and sweet, that's how I like it! Seriously, it's my father's birthday today, and it is also Earth Day! Now, don't get any ideas. Amma is _**not **_me, and neither are Amma's parents my parents. I only wrote this because I want to dedicate a fic to my father today, nothing less. But of course you can still review. I don't mind if you don't review too, since I just want to dedicate a fic.

Until next time… See ya! Oh, and before I forget… Treat your Umbreons with care! … Or else!

Umbreon-Rawks


End file.
